Listen to your Heart: A Syhindlar songfic
by DrivingMishCrazy
Summary: On a roadtrip across the USA, Mohinder and Zane make light chit-chat, and things take a somewhat unexpected turn. One-shot, the song-fic is based on the song called "Listen to your Heart" by some band I forget the name of.


**Author's Note: I wrote this back in 2007, for a ship known as Syhindlar, or as some call it, Mylar. I thought it was stupid and campy then, and I still do, but it was well-recieved by my fellow Syhindlarites, so, why not? Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Listen To Your Heart- Songfic

_  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

Sylar was staring out the car window, once again, lost in thought. What had happened to him? Lately it had become easier and easier to sink into the role of Zane Taylor, easier to pretend, easier to make nice, and harder to kill. Or harder to kill and lie about it, really. Mohinder was at the wheel, as usual, looking straight ahead, obviously doing a bit of thinking, while he was at it, as well. Sylar found himself wondering what was going on in other man's head, exactly, but he didn't want to ask. _Just keep to yourself, you're becoming to attatched._ Sylar thought. _If you get attatched, you'll never want to leave. No friends. Mohinder would never accept you if he knew who you really were._ "**What** I really am." Sylar murmured, correcting himself, not realizing he'd actually thought out loud. Mohinder turned, his brows furrowed. "What was that, Zane?" he asks, part concerned, part intrigued. Sylar shook his head, smiling sadly. "Nothing Mohinder, just talking to myself." he replied. "Huh, I lost my train of thought. That's been happening a lot, lately. Odd." Sylar laughed and looked at the geneticist next to him. Mohinder gave him a half- smile, as if to suggest, _what are you going to do?_, but he could see the apparent worry in his eyes. _I don't want to do this anymore._ Gabriel-not Sylar, this time-thought. _I don't want to hurt him. I care about him. Sylar and Gabriel are the same person, we're just different aspects of the person. You care about him, too, and you know it!_ Sylar wished the Gabriel form of himself would shut up. He left that part of his life long ago, and Sylar didn't care about Mohinder, Sylar didn't care about anyone, Gabriel may care, but he didn't.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Mohinder was really starting to worry about Zane. He had been acting strange lately, well, _stranger_, stranger than usual. Recently, he'd gotten the premonition that something was going to happen to change them, the relationship they had, and everything around them. Zane and Mohinder, an odd pair any other time, had somehow come together when they were both going it alone, and Mohinder was glad to have the company. But now, it was starting to get...complicated. _I've had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach lately._ thought he. _And when he smiles...dear heavens! You would think I was falling for him! I'm not, of course, that would be perposterous. But still, I can't help but wonder..._ "Hmm..." Mohinder began. "Zane? Have you ever wondered-oh, I feel so silly for asking this!-Have you ever wondered if people are brought together because...that's where they belong? Together, I mean." Mohinder laughed and added to his sentence. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a lunatic for asking such a strange question!" Zane chuckled a bit and turned toward him. "No, no, it's fine, Mohinder. Really!" he answered, still laughing. "I like how you think of the stuff that no one else would dare enter their thoughts. And to answer your question, I think it depends on who you are, who you're with, and what the situation is. Some people are thrown together by accident, I guess, other times, it could be because they have something to learn from each other, and then, there's the time when they just belong together. Why? Upset about a girl?"

"No." Mohinder said plainly.

"Upset about a guy?" Zane half-joked.

"Good God, no!" Mohinder laughed. "No, no! Actually, there was one girl, she knew my father, Eden, and she was one of a kind. After my ex-girlfriend and I decided to end the relationship, she was the first woman who really made me feel alright, in that way, of course. She just made me feel...different. I don't know, I can't explain it. The last thing she ever said to me was that she lied, that she was sorry and would explain everything when she got back to New York...and that she was going to kill the man that murdered my father."

"What ever happened to her?" Zane asked, knowing what came next.

"She's dead. They pulled her body out of a river or lake, I'm not sure which. I try not to think about it." Mohinder said, shaking his head, a sad, painful look in his eyes. Zane put his hand on Mohinder's shoulder trying to comfort him a bit. "That's terrible, Mohinder." Zane said, trying to ignore the fact that both Mohinder's and his own heartbeat had picked up pace. "Maybe one day, you'll find someone who'll stick around for the rest of your life. It'd sure beat picking up weird superpowered guys that you knew nothing about!" They both laughed this time, but when Mohinder turned to look at him, they were silent. A flicker of something passed through his eyes, here then gone. Could it be? No, it would never work. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

"Uhm, I, uh, well, er..." Sylar stammered, looking away, embarassed. "Erm, oh, gosh, I've got this ringing in my ear now. I'm sorry, Mohinder, lately I haven't been feeling too good. You know how it is. Can't sleep, harder to eat, I have to chew everything into an oblivion, headaches, I've been naseous a few times. The like." Mohinder now looked genuinely concerned, a minute ago he had looked embarassed, too, but now he was showing worry. "Really? Are-are you okay?" Mohinder surprised himself at how worried he sounded. "Do you feel sick? Any fever?" Mohinder put his wrist to Sylar's forehead, regretting it almost immediately, they both flushed deeply, Mohinder could feel his heart pounding through his chest, he removed his hand. "You don't feel overly warm." He said, embarassment taking over once more. "I mean, I'm not sure, I'm not that kind of doctor." Sylar turned to him again, his face still flushed from the whole fever-check ordeal. "That's alright, I trust you. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for." Sylar told him , watching as Mohinder flushed even deeper than before. "No, really. You're so humble, and modest, some people could blow their intelligence way out of porportion, but you don't." Sylar smiled, letting Gabriel take over for just a second, and in that second, it wasn't just acting, that second, the emotion became real. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ "Oh God." Sylar whispered, barely audible. "I-I think I love him!" Mohinder wasn't sure what exactly he had heard, but what he _thought_ he'd heard had completely unnerved him. Slowly, he made for the side of the road, putting his foot to the brake.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Zane..." Mohinder started, nervous. "Er...I hope I'm not asking too many questions...intruding, but...what did you just say?" Why was it all of a sudden so hot? Where was all the oxegyn? _I can't feel this way, I can't! It's just not supposed to happen!_ Mohinder's thoughts raced through his mind. _I mean, sure, he's a really nice guy, and he's so beautiful when he smiles, but...oh no..._ He let out a low moan, Zane still hadn't answered his question, taking his time to come up with a good explanation, and Mohinder was getting tired of denial. It would be so much easier to just accept the truth and get it out in the clear, but he wasn't ready for that kind of realization yet. "Zane." Mohinder continued. "I don't want to put pressure on you, but I'd feel better if I knew for sure." Zane's eye's locked with his, the itensity of his stare almost tangible. "Mohinder, I don't know what you think you heard, but it's probably best if we just forget about it." Zane said, sadly, almost longing to come clean. Mohinder sighed, he wished he knew, if only so he could dismiss what he had heard. "Really?" Mohinder said, gathering up his nerve. "Because I thought I heard you say something to the power of, 'I think I love him', but I could be wrong." He looked over at the paler man, who looked startled, Mohinder's guess had obviously struck a chord with him, but was it an accurate guess? Zane blinked a few times, cleared his throat and spoke. "Mohinder, I'm sorry, I should have told you." he surrendered. "I haven't been interested in women since I was a senior in high school. I lost all my guy-friends because of it, they were all so afraid that I was going to make a move on them. The nicer girls didn't mind, but it was still kind of lonely, none of the guys I knew were okay with it. I guess I've been a bit taken with you from the start, you were always just so nice, and good-looking to boot. I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't want to make thing weird between us." He looked away, humiliated, confused, and a bit hurt. Mohinder looked down at his lap, not sure what to think at first. Should they get romantically involved? It seemed to be what Zane wanted, but was it what _he_ wanted? _Well..._ he thought. _Yes. Yes, it is what I want. I want it desperately_ He smiled, looking at his friend once more. "No, Zane, don't be." he said warmly. "Because, you know what? I...-" Mohinder finished his sentance against Zane's lips, pulling closer, knowing that this was right, knowing that this was where he wanted to be. Zane quickly kissed back, letting Mohinder take the lead for now, but slowly gaining control, his toungue entering Mohinder's mouth, letting him do the same, the feeling in his heart, for once, wasn't murder, it was love. Mohinder pulled his body closer to Zane's, the emotion overwhelming him, he'd thought about this a few times, but now that it was real, he was overcome with passion. They finally broke out of their kiss and promptly embraced each other, and Mohinder, with tears in his eye, whispered in Zane's ear: "I love you, Zane. I do love you...so much." Zane smiled, a melancholy smile. _If you only knew..._ "I love you too, Mohinder." he replied.

Mayber this time it could be different, maybe this could work. All Sylar knew was that he was going to try to the death. And not like before, when he was only in it for the List, this time, he was really going to _try_

FIN.

or is it?


End file.
